Soifon's Lack of Sleep
by Armor King
Summary: The Captain of the Gotei 13's 2nd Division is known to take her position very seriously. Her dedication to the Gotei 13 and her position is second only to that for Shihouin Yoruichi. Further summary inside. !YoruxSoi!


(-Author's Notes-)

Well, I know it's been quite a looooong time since I've posted anything, but here I am. This particular fic is about a pairing that pretty well could be classified as my new favorite shoujo-ai coupling: YoruichixSoifon! This pairing is about the most OBVIOUSLY BLATANT shoujo-ai pairing I've come across. Flames will be ignored as always. Constructive Criticism, however, is welcome. (=-S-= represents Scene-Switch and =-T-= represents Time-Skip). Well, Let's get started, shall we?

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO. I do NOT own them! I merely write non-profit fanfiction.

SUMMARY: The Captain of the Gotei 13's 2nd Division is known to take her position very seriously. Her dedication to the Gotei 13 and her position is second only to that for Shihouin Yoruichi. So then, Why has she suddenly started showing up late to meetings, and why does she seem to be constantly exhausted?

RATING: M(just to be safe)

GENRE: Romance/Humor

LENGTH: 1 Chapter

WARNINGS: A bit of nudity, as well as a patch or two of lime-yness. And, while I don't see the point in having to mention this: This is SHOUJO-AI/GIRLxGIRL! If you don't like seeing two girls involved romantically, then LEAVE NOW!

(-SOIFON'S LACK OF SLEEP-)

)-2nd Division Barracks-(

A certain small black cat hops up onto the window-sill of Soifon's bedroom. After a short survey of the rather bland room, the black feline spies its target asleep in the bed and hops down from the window-sill to the floor. The feline quickly and silently pads across the large room toward the bed, then hops up onto the footboard and stops when the 2nd Division Captain starts moving under the covers. Now, Everyone who knows anything about Soifon, they know she's a very light sleeper. However, As the feline's good fortune would have it, the captain was merely moving in her sleep. And so, The black cat continues its course onto the bed and walks up the length of Soifon's covered frame until it reaches her abdomen where it sits down, golden eyes staring intently at the sleeping woman's face.

To her credit, Even in her sleeping state, Soifon had noticed the very faint weight on her but paid it no attention... that is, until the weight on her stomach increases a great deal. The increased weight is enough to bring the 2nd Division Captain out of her state of sleep, her eyes opening groggily to meet a golden gaze before snapping open wide to be greeted by the sight of a very human, very nude, Shihouin Yoruichi. The dark-skinned woman is still sitting on Soifon's abdomen but, in her human form, she's leaned forward over the smaller woman beneath her with her hands placed on the mattress to either side of her. Her golden eyes are still locked on Soifon's face which is wearing an absolutely shocked expression, not to mention the very prominent red hue coloring her face's entirety.

"Y-Yoruichi..-sama." Soifon says, her words actually coming out in a rather low whisper.

Ever since back when Yoruichi was 2nd Division Captain and Soifon was her personal bodyguard, the dark-skinned woman tried to get the younger woman to stop referring to her in such a formal way. However, The best she could get was Soifon calling her Yoruichi(-sama). Despite that fact, Yoruichi has to smile to herself as, at the same time, she finds it very cute the way her little bee seems so happy when she uses that honorific.

"Hi there, Soifon." Yoruichi greets her former bodyguard/apprentice, her right hand reaching up to hook her index and middle fingers over the top of the cover, slowly starting to pull the blanket down. Soifon lies unmoving, and barely breathing, as her bare shoulders and upper-chest are revealed to the dark-skinned woman above her. A little further and the petite woman's tiny breasts are exposed to Yoruichi, confirming that she had been sleeping topless. At this point, Yoruichi is unable to pull the cover down any further, due to her sitting on Soifon's abdomen.

Yoruichi slowly lowers her head down and places a kiss on Soifon's chest, causing the petite woman to push herself backward out from under Yoruichi and the cover, revealing that she's clad only in her fundoshi(underwear) as she backs up against the headboard of her bed in a sitting position, her heart racing so fast that she struggles to even speak.

"Y..Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon exclaims, embarrassed as she can be.

Yoruichi grins, thinking about how Soifon always reacts this same way despite their intimate relationship. "Come on, Soifon." She purrs, closing the distance between them, "I just got real lonely, so I decided to come see you..." The dark-skinned woman trails off after her sentence as she quickly lunges forward to capture Soifon's lips in a shattering kiss.

And, Any thoughts she may have had of refusing Yoruichi or at least asking for a few moments to get properly woke up become lost to Soifon as she melts into her beloved goddess' kiss. Her last coherent thought being, ("Guess I won't be getting any sleep now...")

=-T-=

Later the same day, Soifon is uncharacteristically late for a captains' meeting, but offers no explanation as to why to her fellow captains. And, knowing the 2nd Division Captain's personality, not one of them dared question her about the subject. Once the meeting concludes, Soifon heads to her office to proceed with filling out some paperwork about the previous day.

Yet later in the day, A member of 2nd Division finds Soifon asleep at her desk, but avoids disturbing her in order to sidestep incurring the captain's wrath. However, There is someone who isn't afraid to wake up the petite captain...

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon exclaims after being woke up at her desk by said woman. "What're you doing here?" She curtly questions the, this time dressed, woman now sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Oh, Come on, Little Bee." Yoruichi says, putting on her best apologetic face, "Don't be mad. I'm sorry about this mornin', okay?"

Unable to stay angry at the dark-skinned woman, Soifon drops her head in defeat, "Fine." She responds, "But, Now I have work to d--"

Soifon's cut off abruptly by Yoruichi's voice, "Yay!" "Now..." The woman says, rather seductively, as she climbs onto the desk on all fours toward Soifon, "We can kiss and make up." With that, She plays good on her words as she plants a deep kiss on the petite captain's lips. She breaks the kiss soon, though, and leans around to lick Soifon's left ear causing her to sigh in pleasure before the dark-skinned woman begins kissing down the side of her face and neck.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! P-please stop now!" Soifon pleads, trying to pull away from the other woman, "I seriously have wor--" Once again, she's cut off as her chair tips backward and, with the addition of her own and Yoruichi's body weight, tumbles backward. Soifon's arms flailing about comically as she and Yoruichi tumble towards the floor, the latter never even paying attention to the fall as she continues her 'attack' on the petite captain.

=-S-=

In the Living World, At Urahara Shop...

Tessai enters a room where Kisuke is taking a nap, carrying a pan of milk. "Manager!" He shouts, causing Kisuke's body to comically vibrate up into the air, his eyes snapping wide open. After the intial crazyness, Kisuke is sitting on the floor and fanning himself as usual. "May I ask where Yoruichi-dono is?" Tessai asks, "I have her breakfast!"

"Yoruichi-san?" Queries Kisuke, lazily. "Oh, She left last night." He adds, taking a second to yawn, then laughs lightly, "I think she had a sudden craving for some Soi milk."

"Soy milk, Manager?"

Kisuke suddenly breaks out laughing loudly at his own pun, "Nevermind." He says after calming down a bit, "I'll just say that I doubt she'll be back for few days, that's all."

=-T-=

Over the next week, Soifon's life becomes a great deal busier than it usually is... thanks, in no small part, to Shihouin Yoruichi. It's getting to the point where the petite captain is starting to think the dark-skinned woman is purposely preventing her from getting any sleep; as each and every single time Soifon finds a break to get some rest, that just happens to be the very times Yoruichi chooses to 'strike'. Every single night(or early morning), she's awakened by her goddess for some relaxing 'fun'. Then, Like the first day in Soifon's very own office. And, Just the day before today, Soifon was out for a walk when she was suddenly jerked into a narrow secluded alleyway by Yoruichi.

("I'm seriously starting to think that woman's actually trying to kill me!") Soifon mentally states as she continues walking, her head hanging forward drowsily. There's suddenly a loud *thud* as the very exhausted 2nd Division Captain walks head-first right into a wall. She makes very little sound in reaction as she cups her left hand over her forehead where the impact point was and quickly casts a glance in either direction to assure herself that no one saw that idiotic display. With that, She decides that she is simply just too tired to function properly and, since she hasn't seen Yoruichi today, opts to take the chance to return to her bedroom and sleep.

=-S-=

Even as Soifon enters her bedroom, she hears a purring sound(distinctively in Yoruichi's human voice) from the direction of the bed. The petite captain's shoulders slouch down as her head droops forward and, with a deep breath, she drops her captain's robe and Onmitsukidou Commander's uniform to the floor as she turns and walks toward the bed. And, sure enough, there lies Shihouin Yoruichi in her own birthday-suit.

=-T-=

After almost two weeks of 'bonding' with Yoruichi, Soifon is actually pretty relieved when the dark-skinned woman informs her that she'll be returning to the Living World. And, No less suddenly than she had shown up in Soifon's bedroom in Soul Society, she's gone again. Soifon almost immediately, to her own confusion, begins to miss the dark-skinned woman just like before. Suddenly, An idea strikes the petite captain: she doesn't usually travel to the Living World; not even having a pre-ready gigai. And, She thinks to herself that maybe, just maybe, the time has finally come for her to surprise Yoruichi-sama.

(-The End-)

Ramblings: Well, What d'you all think? I can't believe I actually managed to prevent this fic from turning into a lemon. A-anyway, I REALLY LOVE this pairing and I think the fic turned out pretty good. If you like it, drop a review. If not, by all means, ignore it. Btw, I kinda like leaving off on a sorta cliffhanger as it leaves it up to the reader to think up what might happen next. I doubt sequeling this story, but who knows...

Well, Ja ne!


End file.
